


New War, Old Demons

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	New War, Old Demons

##  _June 25th, 1940, Birmingham._

The plush velvet sofa felt like heaven beneath you as you collapsed down next to your husband after a long day, cup of tea in hand. You’d admit it, neither of you were young like you were when you first met over thirty years ago, but you still liked to keep busy, even if your aching joints protested it.

The deep rumble of your husbands voice greeted you, and his arm wrapped around your shoulders. Twenty-five years of marriage, and he was still as handsome as the day you met him. “You need to start taking it easier, love. Charlie and Ruby are adults now, you don’t need to fret over them anymore.” He kissed your head as it lay on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles on your arm.

“They’re still our babies Tom, they always will be.” You sighed, dull ache in your knees beginning to subside as you rested. “There’s another war, and I don’t want our children to go through what we did.” 

As soon as news of War had broken out, you cried. You sobbed and cried until you couldn’t anymore, and Thomas had held you until you wanted him to stop. He was shaking, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was strong for you, and you needed to be strong for your children.

Tommy sighed, resting his head atop of yours. Charlie had wanted to enlist for the army, but after long conversations you and Thomas wouldn’t allow it. He was upset, and you felt incredibly guilty but Tommy didn’t want Charlie to see the things he did, for them to haunt him for the rest of his life. “We did it once, we can do it again. We’re safe love, I promise you.”

You opened you mouth to speak but you were cut off, cut off by a noise you thought you’d never hear again. A noise that haunted you.

Air raid sirens.

It pierced right through you, and you felt numb. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, sobs escaping trembling lips. Thomas stood, pulling you up with him and holding you to his chest, shaky hand running through your hair.

He needed to be strong, for you. No matter how much this was shaking him, taunting with the demons from France to come back to him, he wouldn’t let it. He needed to be strong, and he chanted it like a mantra in his head, shushing you and rocking you as the noise continued on, chilling him to the bone.

“Dad?”

A gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned towards his son, you still in his arms. “Yes, son?” He swallowed, breathing heavy as he desperately tried to keep himself under control.

Charlie glanced at you, seeing your state before staring back at his father, terrified. He didn’t know what the noise was, but he had a feeling it wasn’t a good one. “What’s that noise?”

Tommy swore under his breath, pecking the top of your head as he answered, choosing his words carefully when he saw his daughter stand at Charlie’s side.

“Pack your suitcases.”

 


End file.
